What happens behind closed doors
by SkilledSkye
Summary: Eren finally gets a new room but it's not clean enough for him to sleep in. So he stays in his captains room, which is right next to his room.
Sorry if it's not every good, but I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything.

Eren x Levi Oneshot

-Eren's POV-

I walked down the hall towards Levi's office, once there, I knocked on the door.

"Come in" He said, before I walked in.

"I've finished cleaning, Corporal"

" *sigh* Wait here, brat. Knowing you, you missed something." He said, getting up from his desk, then walked out the room.

I waited there for 5 minutes til he returned.

"Not bad, Eren" He said, "You can go to dinner now"

"Yes, thank you corporal" I said, then left, closing the door behind me.

"He called me Eren" I thought as I walked to the mess hall "Maybe he doesn't hate me"

-Levi's POV-

After Eren left, I headed down to Erwin's office.

"Erwin" I said, poking my head through his office door.

"Come in Levi" He said and I walked in "How's Eren doing"

"Great, but I think that we should move him out of the basement and into a more comfortable enviroment"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, but if something goes wrong, I'll take responsibility"

"Okay, have him move into the empty room next to yours. That way, you can keep a close eye on him"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, I'll leave everything to you. You're dismissed"

I walked out his office and headed towards the mess hall. When I got to the mess hall, Eren walked out with his friends.

"Jeager, I need to talk to you" I said.

"Yes, sir" He said, then turned to his friends "See you tomorrow guys"

"Bye Eren" They said and headed in the other direction.

Then we headed towards my office.

"I was talking to Erwin just now and we're going to put you into a proper bed room"

"Really?!"

"Yeah"

"Thank you, corporal!" He said, then hugged me.

"Damn, he feels so warm, and he smells great. If he doesn't get off now I'm going to get hard" I thought, starting to get frustrated.

"Okay Eren, you can get off now" I said, and he jumped back.

"A-ah, s-sorry, sir" He said, looking down and blushing.

"He's so cute when he blushes" I thought.

"It's fine" I said "The room we have you in already has furniture, you just need to change the sheets tonight, then you can clean the room properly tomorrow"

"Yes, sir"

"Come on, let's go" I said.

-Eren's POV-

As we're walking through the halls, I can't help but stare at Levi's ass, it's perfect!

He stopped but I didn't notice and I walked into him. I quickly stepped back.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

He didn't say anything, instead he openned the door infront of us and walked in.

The room was really dusty. Levi walked over to the window and opened it. A gust of air blew in causing the dust to lift. As the dust circled the room it caused me to sneeze.

I looked up and Levi was staring at me, blushing, causing me to blush back. He saw this and looked away out the window.

"I wonder what he's thinking" I thought.

-Levi's POV-

"Damn it! I don't have much self-control left." I thought "That was the cutest sneeze ever. Heh, I've got a great idea"

-Eren's POV-

"Eren" He said turning around, blank faced.

"Yes." I replied.

"It's to dusty to sleep in here."

"Damn, back to the basement" I thought.

"You can stay in my room" He said.

"What?!" I said, a bit to loud.

"You heard me"

"O-Okay" I could feel my face heat up at the thought of sharing a room with him.

"Besides, I need to talk to you about something"

We walked out the room and went to the one next door, and went in.

"Wait, your room is next to mine" I said, surprised.

"Yeah, Erwin said that you're my responsibility, so I have to keep a close eye on you" He said.

"Oh, okay"

I looked over to him, and he was facing the other way, taking off his 3D gear. He then turned around and looked at me.

"Stop staring" H e said, wilst walking towards me.

"S-sorry" I said, turning red.

"Just shut up"

Before I could say anything, he pulled me into a kiss. He pulled me in more deepening the kiss, I felt myself relaxing and kissing him back. I could feel his tounge lick my lower lip, begging for enterance. I opened my mouth alowing him to enter, I could feel his tounge going round mine, in a battle for dominance. But in the end, we pulled away for air.

-Levi's POV-

"Damn, his lips are so soft, he tastes so good and his body's so slender" I thought.

"C-corporal?" He stuttered.

"Damn him and that cute stutter. Why does he make me weak?" I thought

"Call me Levi" I breathed out.

"O-okay, Levi"

"And I thought I told you shut up. I guess I'll have to punish you" I smirked

I kissed him again before pushing down on the bed. I could see that this was turning him on. I quickly stripped both of us out of our clothes. Once I was finished, I got ontop of him and straddled him. As I strarted to kiss him, he grinded his hips into mine, making me moan.

I started trailing kisses along his jaw line, then down his neck then to his chest to his nipple. I started to suck and softly nibble on it, wilst rubbing and picking the other.

Then I slowly made my way down to his boxers and pulled them off. I looked at his naked body, face flushed, skin perfectly taned and his hard cock, oozing pre-cum out the tip.

I kissed his inner thigh, making my way up to his cock. I grabbed his hard member and started to lick the tip, cleaning up all the pre-cum. I licked the entire shaft, from bottom to the top.

"Mmn-nnn, a-ahh..." Eren moaned before clamping his mouth shut with his hands.

I looked up and removed his hands, then kissed him.

"I want to hear all the amazing sounds you make" I said. He looked away, blushing.

"B-but it's e-embarasi- A-ahhh... n-nngh" He was cut off by me taking his cock into my mouth.

I swerled my tounge around the tip before taking him deep into my mouth. As I took more in, I heard Eren's moans get louder. I started to bob my head up and down gradually getting faster.

"A-ahh... L-levi, I- U-uhh... I'm g-gonna cum... A-AHH" He moaned out before cumming in my mouth, I could feel it go down my throut and a little dribble out the corner of my mouth. I looked up at him, whilst licking the corner or my mouth in a suductvie way.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"It was embarasing" He said, flusterd.

"That makes it more exciting"

"Oh, really" He said, with a grin growing on his face "Mind if I try then"

Before I could react, he pushed me down onto the bed. He then took my boxers off and threw them across the room. Where did this sudden confidence come from, I don't know but I like it.

He licked the tip before taking my hard cock into his mouth, all the way down to the back of his throat. I could feel my breaths become more rappid.

"Shit, this is so fucking hot" I thought.

He started to bob his head up and down, getting faster and faster.

"N-nngh, E-eren, if you keep going that fast, I'm g-gonna cum"

Then he stopped and put two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.

"Crap, is he going to-" I thought before getting cut of by the pain.

Eren pushed two fingers deep inside my ass and began to trust them in and out slowly, ocationaly sissoring his fingers.

"Ah! E-eren, it h-hurts" I said, pain clear in my voice.

As he started to move his fingers in and out faster, I could feel the pain slowly fade and get replaced with pleasure.

"Mmm~... E-eren... A-ah...!" I moaned drowning in pure ecstasy.

He continuted to suck on my dick, whilst thrusting his fingers in and out. Then he hit the spot that makes my mind go blank and my vision blurry.

"A-ah! E-eren, I'm c-cumming~... A-ahhh..." I moaned before thrusting into his mouth to release.

I saw him swallow it all before releasing my cock and pulling his fingers out.

"Sounded like you really enjoed that" He said, with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up" I said quickly, turning my head away.

-Eren's POV-

As I was looking at him, I couldn't help but stare, and now that I've seen him naked, I couldn't help but want to touch him more, hear him moan my name. The faces and sounds he made, made my whole body feel like it was on fire. How can someone be so sexy?

I pulled him onto my lap and rested my back against the head board. I lifted his hips up and placed the tip of my cock at his twiching enterence and pushed myself inside him.

"A-ah...E-eren, slow down, it hurts" He said, pain showed on face and in voice.

I entered as slowly as I could, to make it less painfull for him. As soon as I was in all the way, I let him adapt to the new sensation.

-Levi's POV-

"It feels weird, I don't know if I like it or not" I thought, trying to get used to the feeling.

I could feel myself relax and start to get used to him being inside me. I rocked my hips a bit to see if it hurt, but it felt good. I could Eren give an almost unaudioable moan at my actions.

"So, can I move now?" He asked, placing his hands on my hips.

"Yeah, just start off slow"

He nodded and started to lift me up and slowly trust back into me. I could bearly feel the pain and started to feel pleasure. He slowly started to trust in and out faster. Even though he had picked up his speed, I wanted more.

"E-eren, faster" I conmanded.

He did as I said and picked up his speed. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him again.

"God, it feels so good, I want more" I thought.

I trusted myself down on Eren to get more friction, he moaned out my name as i moaned out his.

It felt amazing, I love the feeling of having him inside of me, I never thought I would, I thought I would hate it but I don't. As I continued to ride him, I felt him lightly hit the edge of my prostate, it drove me mad, I can't get over how he makes me feels.

He lifted me up and slid out of me, I was confussde for a moment into he turn me over and rammed himself back into me. I let out a loud moan, loader then before. He was so deep inside me. This time he hit my prostate dead on. My voice was uncontrollable, I was practically screaming.

I felt his hand run down my side and around under to my negleted cock. He pumped it fast and in time with each of his thrustes.

"E-eren, Im gonna cum... A-AHHHH!" I said before releasing.

Eren gave a few last thrustes before finishing as well.

We both lay next to each other, trying to catch our breath. I rolled over and stungle my face into Erens chest.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he said.

I know he was only being sarcastic but I nodded anyway. He just let out a soft laugh.

"Let's do that again sometime" I said, quietly.

"Anytime" He said, before kissing me.

I smiled, this was the first time that i have felt truly happy and i never want that to change.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy other story that I am going to upload in the future


End file.
